helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Frightening Attack at the Ball
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info A threatening letter, a broken vase, and a torn dress... Things are getting more and more confusing. Should you continue? Magda's answer is yes. Objective Attend the Music Concert and talk to people: 0/1 Rewards EXP +147 900 Diamond +50 Preppy Beret x1 Passion x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Lawrence titled "Lawrence's Letter" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I heard that you were attacked at the ball? I hope you were not hurt. If you need any help, you can have someone put a hat on the second tree at the corner of the block. I... will do whatever I can to help you. I'll pray for your health. - Lawrence Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, do you really think it over? Magda: Heavy is the head who wears the crown, it was the first lesson you taught me. Eliza: Aren't you afraid... Magda: Mom, those people only dare to do some dirty work behind my back. As long as I become more careful and prudent, it should be all right. Eliza: But you... Magda: Such contemptible threating would make the daughter of the Ellensteins too scared to go out? Eliza: In case... Sigh... I can not stand in your way. But you need to take your maiden with you. Bring the Servant, too, if necessary. Magda: No problem. By your words! Eliza: Ah, by my words. You... The older, the more disobedient! Story Chat 2 Maid: Lady, as Mrs. Ellenstein ordered, I'll follow you wherever you go. So... What are we going to do today? Magda: What is to be done? Let me see... (I'd better make some inquiries about the Prayer Chapel and the Paola family... So I can figure a way out to help Alan solve this.) (Mom doesn't know that I'm helping the Sky Church to solve the problem of the Curing Hall, but I cannot hide from her any longer. Before that, I must get some useful information.) Maid: Lady Ellenstein? Magda: What else can I do in the ball? Wander around, enjoy the ball, of course. If you want to follow me, don't get lost then! Story Chat 3 Barris: Lady Kelly, are the ladies of Rayorca all dismissive of the behaviors of the ladies in Finsel? Kelly: Behaviors? What do you mean? The noble ladies in Finsel are all dignified, elegant and polite. I know... Wait! Do you mean that I have no manners? Barris: To some extent, it is a pity that law does not define what people should say and do. Kelly: Uh... I don't understand, but I know it's not some good words! But it doesn't matter. Only those who are not afraid of hardships can succeed in the pursuit of the ultimate gossips! Tell me! You and Lady Ellenstein... Barris: Guilty. Farewell. Kelly: Ah... You have not told me the truth! Magda: ... Lady Kelly is still so energetic in digging out gossip today. Servant: Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Huh? Who are you? What do you want? Servant: I am Mr. Barris Sakan's valet. He ordered me to take you out into the Rose Garden, and he will come to you once he can leave. Magda: Well, I didn't make an appointment with him... Servant: He told me to wait for you here in the morning. As for your trouble, Mr. Barris has something to tell you. Magda: (My trouble... Isn't that about the Curing Hall?) I don't mean to question your master's resolution. But why the meeting must be in the Rose Garden outside? I mean it can be anywhere else- the lounge- the small living room- they are both OK- Servant: I don't know exactly what the master thought. He just told me to be here waiting for you. Magda: (He is right. If what Mr. Barris is going to say is important, the meeting really can't be in a place where someone might break in anytime) Servant: Please don't worry. The Rose Garden is a safe place to talk. This way, please - Oh, as Mr. Barris said, please don't bring your maid - to avoid attracting others' attention. — Magda: ... Is this the direction to the Rose Garden? Servant: Yes, the greenhouse is far away from here. Magda: But it's too far. Servant: We are almost there, and Mr. Barris deliberately chose the secret place because he wanted to talk to you privately about something that couldn't be heard by others. Magda: .................. Servant: ...? Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Isn't the wood house in front? There are few people here and this is not the direction to the Rose Garden at all... Where the hell do you want to take me?! Servant: Lady, you are too suspicious. We are really going to the Rose Garden and the roses there are really beautiful. This way - Magda: Since you are Mr. Barris' valet, how can you know whether the Rose Garden here is beautiful or not...? Servant: Ah, Mr. Barris said that he wanted to chat with you among the beautiful roses here - Magda: Didn't you say that you don't know what he thought exactly? Servant: .................. Magda: Who are you! What the hell do you want?! Servant: It's really troublesome. I thought I just needed to wring your neck and throw you in the wood house... Magda: You... The thing...in your arms...is a knife?! Servant: You're standing in the way of others, Lady. Someone paid me a lot to make you disappear. Magda: Don't- don't come over! Help! Anybody - help! Servant: Stop yelling! Magda: Don't- — Barris: Stop!! Servant: Oh...! Magda: Mr. Barris!! Servant: Damn it... Run-!! Barris: Ha...! Magda: (Mr. Barris... He grounded the man with just one blow!) Barris: Guilty, felony! How... How dare you- Magda: (He seems really mad...) Kelly: Are you okay? I saw Mr. Barris slink out in a hurry, thinking there must be some gossip, so I followed - What? What's this? A man with a knife was knocked to the ground by Barris Sakan?! Wow!! It's really hard to witness such a scene- Magda: Actually... His target is me. Fortunately, Mr. Barris just saved me... Kelly: You? Somebody tried to assassinate the Lady of Ellenstein? Oh my god, this must be this year's biggest news. I can talk about it for a whole year... Barris: Cut the crap, stupid woman. Go find my groom and the servants in the banquet. I'm going to tie this guy up and bring him back for questioning. Magda: .................. Ivan: Lord Sakan, he has been taken back. Barris: Tell them to keep alert, if the prisoner runs away, all of them will be regarded as felons! Ivan: I'll tell them! Don't worry! He dared to hurt Lady Ellenstein! He can't be spared! Kelly: I wonder who gave him the courage to commit such a crime! Mr. Barris, can I be present when you judge him? I, I, I, I can go through the formalities! And promise not to speak before you finish! Barris: .................. Magda: (With Kelly here, all people in Finsel will know in less than a day that I was nearly assassinated...) Barris: Lady Ellenstein, please come over. — Magda: OK... Barris: You must be scared? Magda: ... Scared? Um... I'm still a little...confused. Barris: Why were you so stupid that you followed a servant to such a distant place? Magda: Eh? Ah... Because he said he was your valet and you asked me to talk with you in the Rose Garden... Barris: ... He dared to use my name, really unpardonable. Magda: Um... I was stupid enough to be guilty. I know... Barris: If we just blame the innocent for their stupidity instead of accusing the guilty, then it's a connivance of more evil. Fortunately, I happened to see you leave the ballroom and got a little surprised, so I followed up... Magda: Huh? I thought you were talking to Lady Kelly seriously? Barris: How could I be so stupid as to talk to her seriously! I was refuting her shallow gossip! When you came in, I thought I could get away on the excuse of talking to you - Anyway, forget it. I'm glad you are fine. Do you have any idea why this happened? Magda: About this... In fact, I... I'm a little confused right now. I... Barris: I understand. I will go talk to you at your home in the future. Magda: Well, anyway, thank you very much, Mr. Barris. Without you I would be... I can't imagine. I'll go back now. Thank you again, Mr. Barris. Barris: Lady Ellenstein, this kind of thing will never happen again. I won't allow it. Magda: (Mr. Barris emphasized a sentence twice, which was rare...) Story Chat 4 Maid: Mrs. Ellenstein, we... are back. Magda: Mom, are you still awake? Eliza: I heard that a huge trouble happened in the ball. Magda: You've already known that? Eliza: If the servants had not learned that 'Lady Ellenstein was saved by Mr. Barris, safe and sound', the grace of the Ellensteins would be ruined by me. ...I am so glad that you are fine, Magda! Magda: Ah? Mom, what are you doing? I... I cannot see anything. Eliza: Better this way. Just relax, and take a good rest in my arms. I know that you are scared. Magda: ... Eliza: When you were young, if you were wronged, you always asked for my hug. Now it's just you and me. If you feel upset and want to cry, just do it... You can cast off the etiquette of a lady for now and throw yourself into my arms. Magda: (Yeah. I am truly scared by the assassination...) Eliza: Good kid... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 6 Category:Transcript